


Okay

by vvalrider



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalrider/pseuds/vvalrider
Summary: No more games, "I'm your girlfriend, okay?"





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I know this will mess things up tonight  
> But god, it feels so good to close my eyes

The bright letters flashed 4:47, 48.

Lydia didn't remember how long she had been counting along, coming down from her buzz. Her mouth was dry, she hadn't noticed until she had tried to lick her lips.

The night's event's were blurry, all she remembered was having one too many drinks down by the sea and the smell of burning wood, he was gone. Josh had mentioned feeling ill, but it was only after she had brought up another male's name. Bringing up old memories and scars, he could hear her choking up even over the music. She had to excuse herself for a moment and when she returned he was gone.

Marcus awkwardly shrugged.

He was never much of a drinker anyway, not like JB. Josh liked energy drinks, the really fruity ones. Cherry over strawberry, strawberry over mixed berries...

_"Fuck."_

It took more sobering up to realize she didn't even own a digital clock, her room wasn't this cold and someone was holding her close, arm draped over her waist. She tried to recall exactly how she had gotten into this situation. There was only one person Lydia would stupidly and drunkenly go out of her way to see, to apologize to.

Gently, she shifted to turn and look at her sleeping partner. A soft and pale face greeted her, he looked so tired even in slumber. For a moment she contemplated placing her lips onto his, but she didn't want to do anything that would upset him further. Lydia had already brought up a past lover, which was a stupid move on her part.

Not that the two were even a thing, but there was something there and they both accept it in their own ways. Him by lingering touches and her by always finding an excuse to speak to him. That's just how things were now.

JB was gone and now she had him in some way, and that was that.

There was nothing much Lydia could do at that moment other than to fall asleep. Of course she could of tried slipping out, but how much more awkward would have that been?

"Josh..." She whispered softly. Sleeping wasn't something she wanted to do. "Josh..." She called again, a little bit louder making the older male stir. His face scrunched up, making her heart pound. He inhaled softly, eyes fluttering open. "Lydia." he smiled, voice hoarse. He could smell the alcohol from her parted lips, something strong and fruity. Kind of like his favorite drink, it made his heart pound. He gazed into her gray, tired eyes.

Josh parted his lips to speak, but she had beat him to it.

"I'm sorry." Lydia whispered.

He furrowed his brow, unsure of what to say at first. Josh wasn't angry at her, sure he was a bit upset but never mad. Its not like she was his girlfriend, he had no reason to even care about someone from her past.

"Its okay." Josh replied, softly before closing his eyes again.

Lydia scooted her body closer to his, planting a soft and quick kiss on his lips. He didn't have time to react. His heart fluttered and it felt like time had stopped, it was like fireworks had gone off.

"I don't want to play any games." Lydia paused for a moment, "I'm your girlfriend, okay?"

Josh nodded, smile plastered on his face. "Okay."


End file.
